The present invention relates to a slabstone positioning device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slabstone positioning device which can position a slabstone on a wall stably.
An adhesive is applied on a back portion of a slabstone. The slabstone is adhered on a cement wall directly. After a long period of usage, the adhesive may be oxidized and become useless. Then, the slabstone will disengage from the cement wall.